


Pink satin panties

by Halfling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfling/pseuds/Halfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a fetish that Benny's eager to indulge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink satin panties

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my [tumblr](www.halfhalfling.tumblr.com).

“Why are we here?” Dean whined for the third time.

“Because I promised if you told me your dirtiest fantasy and I had the ability to make it a reality, I would.”

“I didn’t know that would involve…this.” Dean stared in horror at the bright store front.

“It’s just a lingerie store, Elizabeth assured me it was the place to go.”

“You asked Elizabeth about this?” Dean groaned in mortification.

Benny just laughed and slung an arm around his shoulders. “Come on, let’s see if they have your size.” Dean reluctantly allowed himself to be led into the Victoria’s Secret.

Dean expected the sales woman to mock their request, but she was surprisingly blasé. When Dean sheepishly mentioned as much she assured him he was far from the first man she’d sold panties to. They ended up walking out with 5 pairs, in various colors and textures. The woman welcomed them to ‘come again soon!’ and Benny assured her they would. Dean’s cheeks were flushed from embarrassment at first, but later in the car embarrassment turned to excitement and he was already half hard with anticipation by the time they got back to the motel, much to Benny’s amusement.

“So, uh,” Dean cleared his throat once they got inside and tossed the pink bag on the bed, “how do you wanna do this?”

Benny stretched his arms. “It’s your fantasy, love, you tell me.”

“Oh,” Dean nodded nervously. He’d never really been the type to be shy in the bedroom but today he unmistakably was.

Benny, perhaps sensing this, came to his rescue. “Why don’t you pick out your favorite pair and try them on? You can leave the rest of your clothes on and we’ll just watch some TV while you get used to how they feel?”

“Yeah, that sounds really good actually.” Dean grabbed the bag off the bed and went into the bathroom while Benny turned on the TV.

He chose the pink and satiny ones, picked out specifically because they reminded him of the first panties he ever wore. He held them up to the light, feeling the fabric in his fingers. They were soft and shiny, just like the ones he remembered. He set them on the sink and unclasped his belt, stepping out of his jeans and boxers.

He shivered, whether from the sudden temperature change on his lower half or from excitement he couldn’t tell. Perhaps both. He stepped into the panties and pulled them up his hips. They fit perfectly, snug but not too tight. Looking at himself in the mirror and feeling the silky fabric against his skin made him quickly hard. A few drops of precome made a small wet spot right below the tiny bow on the front. He was in Heaven.

He wanted to touch himself, wanted to rub his hand over the silky smoothness until he came, ruining the panties for all to see. It wouldn’t take long, he could tell, yet he waited. What he had in mind with Benny would be so much better. He pulled his jeans over the panties and joined Benny on the bed in front of the TV.

“What do you think?” Benny whispered into Dean’s hair as Dean snuggled closer.

“I think I love you for talking me into this,” Dean replied honestly.

Benny laughed. “That’s what I like to hear.”

There was a rerun of Dr. Sexy on the TV but Dean wasn’t really paying attention. He couldn’t concentrate, not with Benny hot beside him and the panties sliding against his skin just so. The waistband of the panties sat a little higher up his backside than his jeans, and when Benny put his hand up the back of Dean’s shirt to rub his back they showed, a naughty little strip of pink. When Dean twisted around for the third time to peak at it Benny ran his finger right along the edge teasingly.

“You like to see?” Benny questioned.

“Yeah,” Dean said with a guilty chuckle.

“Pink’s a good color on you.”

Dean blushed. He slung a leg over one of Benny’s so that his crotch was nestled up against Benny’s thigh, pressing into him playfully so Benny could feel how excited he was. Benny moved his fingers lower, slipping under the top of Dean’s jeans to get at more of his ass, squeezing lightly to encourage Dean in the humping of his leg. The friction and the sleek slip of the panties was an amazing contrast but Dean didn’t want to come like this, not yet.

He leaned up to bite and suck on Benny’s lower lip the way he liked, and Benny shifted them both so they could face each other more easily on the bed.

“How they feeling?” Benny asked, cupping Dean’s face with one hand and lightly rubbing his crotch with the other.

“Amazing,” Dean breathed.

“Like you remember?”

“Better. Fuck!” Dean gasped as Benny suddenly ground his palm down over the obvious bulge in Dean’s pants. “Don’t you, ah, feel overdressed?”

Benny smiled. “I was about to ask you the same thing.” He stopped touching Dean for long enough to tug off his own shirt and pants, followed by Dean’s shirts. Benny licked a trail from Dean’s jawline to his earlobe, which he took in his mouth and bit playfully. In Dean’s ear he whispered, “May I see?”

Dean nodded and pulled back to catch his breath. Slowly, he unbuttoned his jeans and lowered them over his hips. The pink panties glowed in the midafternoon light, every inch of Dean’s length was visible in the straining fabric. Precome had soaked the front of them, making the already shiny fabric luminous. Benny made a greedy sound low in his throat at the sight.

“My, if that isn’t a sight for sore eyes.” Benny whistled his approval.

Dean beamed with pride. “Thanks. Honestly though man, if you don’t start touching me soon I’m gonna go nuts here.”

Benny laughed. “Oh we wouldn’t want that now, would we?” He grabbed Dean’s hips and pulled him closer, rubbing circles in the pink satin everywhere but where Dean wanted.

“Tease.”

“You like it.”

“Fuck me.”

“That’s the idea.”

Dean grinned. “Well hurry up, then!” He rolled over, waving his panty-clad ass in the air like an indecent pink flag.

Benny took the hint. He grabbed the lube from the bedside and slicked himself up. “You want me to rip these off of just pull ‘em down?” he asked, snapping the waistband of the panties for emphasis.

“Like this,” Dean pulled them down just far enough so that Benny would have access but he was still snugly wrapped in as much satin as possible.

“You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be, come on!” Dean wiggled his hips. He knew it would drive Benny crazy.

“Alright, deep breath.” Benny eased himself inside Dean. The sensation always took a moment to get used to but it wasn’t long before Dean was rocking his hips, urging Benny to _move already_.

Finally, he did, thrusting into Dean hard enough to make him see stars. Dean could hear the meaningless profanities spilling from his own mouth but he didn’t even try to stop it. Benny rarely ever made a sound during sex, but he liked it when Dean got loud, and Dean was happy to indulge him.

As Benny’s thrusts became more frenzied Dean began to rub himself through the panties, the silky fabric sliding lewdly over his skin. Benny noticed and shooed Dean’s hand away, replacing it with his own. It was all too soon too much for Dean. With a final cry he came, ruining the panties in the most filthy way as he felt Benny reach his own orgasm inside him.

Dean flopped face-first on the bed to catch his breath and he felt Benny roll on his back beside him.

“Was it everything you imagined?” Benny asked.

“And more.” Dean turned to grin at him. “You like?”

“’Like’ is an understatement,” Benny winked. “Not sure that pair will ever be the same though, I’m afraid.”

Dean laughed, looking down at the ravaged panties that had been brand new only hours before. “Well, good thing we bought more.”

“What’ll we ever do with them all?”

“Oh, I got a few ideas.”


End file.
